


Не выпуская тебя из виду

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Mini R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, eye socket sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: Ана просит Джека о довольно странной услуге — и он конечно не может сказать ей «нет»





	Не выпуская тебя из виду

**Author's Note:**

Ане и Джеку нравилось быть вместе, в мире и покое, коротать вдвоем время, пока они «мертвы». Болтать обо всем подряд, вспоминать свою молодость. Она уже давно миновала, им было за пятьдесят — и за шестьдесят — и они с удовольствием говорили о былых временах. 

Временах, когда они были быстрее и проворнее.

И когда с ними был Габриэль.

Им обоим недостает его, их любви на троих: гармоничной, совершенной; идеальной — до тех пор, пока все не покатилось к черту. Конечно, Ана никогда не скажет этого вслух, но она отчаянно скучает по ночам, которые они проводили втроем, по их близости — ни с кем она не занималась любовью так, как с ними, ее двумя возлюбленными.

Но теперь это все было в прошлом. 

* * *

Джек сразу понял, что Ану что-то беспокоит: она сидела неподвижно, точно оцепенев, и смотрела в сторону. Джек отключил визор, как всегда делал, когда они оставались наедине.

— Ана, — тихо позвал он, осторожно беря ее за руку. 

— Я все еще скучаю по нему, — сказала она, так и не повернувшись к нему.

— Знаю. Я тоже.

— Джек... — она стиснула его ладонь, и он замер, ожидая, что она скажет еще что-то.

Но вместо этого Ана поднялась с места, а потом — встала перед ним на колени. Она медленно сняла капюшон и плащ, а потом — и скрывавшую отсутствующий глаз повязку. Она держала веки сомкнутыми, но Джек видел, как светился другой ее глаз.

— Трахни меня, — сказала она. 

Этого Джек не ожидал. Они с Аной не занимались сексом со времен своего воссоединения, когда они разобрались со Жнецом в Египте. 

— Не думал, что ты снова захочешь... — Ее предложение застигло его врасплох, и он с трудом подбирал слова для ответа. — У меня нет... ну... я должен пойти, взять...

Ана опустила руку на его бедро, останавливая Джека.

— Нет. Не должен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня в вагину. — Она подняла веки и взгляд Джека уперся в темный пустой провал там, где раньше был глаз. — Трахни меня в глазницу.

Джек вздрогнул, не веря собственным ушам. Он правильно все расслышал? Ана хотела, чтобы он засунул свой член туда? Мысли роем проносились сквозь его мозг.

— Какого хрена, Ана? — только и смог он сказать.

— Сделай это, Джек.

— Какого хрена?

— Сделай это.

— Какого...

— Заткнись и выслушай меня.

Это был ее тон «мамы медведицы», который Джек совершенно не ожидал услышать сейчас. Он молча кивнул, показывая, что не намерен больше спорить.

— Я скучаю по тем временам, когда вы, ты и Гейб, были со мной вместе, оба, — сказала она уже мягче. — Я скучаю по нашей общей любви. Я знаю, что мы ничего не можем исправить, просто хочу снова прикоснуться к одному из вас, потому что по-прежнему люблю обоих.

— И я тоже люблю вас обоих, — Джек провел пальцами по ее скуле, под пустой глазницей.

— Так ты выполнишь мою просьбу? 

— Ты же знаешь: я никогда не смогу тебе отказать, — Джек вздохнул, пряча под этим вздохом раздраженное ворчание.

— Спасибо, Джек, — она с улыбкой погладила пуговицы на его штанах. 

— Только позволь мне спросить...

— Да?

— Почему? Почему в глазницу?

— Тебе нравится, как это звучит? «Трахни меня в глазницу»?

— Ана...

— Мне нравится. 

— Какого хрена, Ана...

— Только не начинай снова. Просто трахни меня уже. 

Джек усмехнулся. Даже когда дело доходило до постели, Ана всегда оставалась силой, с которой стоило считаться. 

Он запустил пальцы в ее волосы, нежно перебирая пряди, пока Ана спускала его штаны до самых лодыжек. Она обхватила пальцами его член — так неожиданно, что Джек невольно заворчал, но она не остановилась. Ана надрачивала его, пока он не встал полностью, провела большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступивший предэякулят. 

— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? — спросил Джек. Он никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, и это его все еще тревожило.

— Да, — ее голос звучал спокойно. Она была стопроцентно уверена. 

Джек высвободил член из ее рук и подвел к раскрытой глазнице, но замешкался, выдавая свое беспокойство. Ана нежно перехватила его у самой головки и прижала к нижнему веку, а потом, прежде чем Джек успел раскрыть рот для нового вопроса, она опустила голову, принимая его в себя.

Джек охнул от удивления. Он не ожидал, что она настроена настолько решительно. И — это пугало гораздо больше — он не ожидал, что проникновение в глазницу ему понравится. Она была внутри теплой, гладкой, и на Джека накатил непрошенный стыд от самого осознания того, насколько же это приятно — погружать член в дыру, оставшуюся на месте глаза его напарницы. 

Он посмотрел на Ану, проверяя, в порядке ли она, и вздрогнул, увидев ее широко распахнутые веки вокруг его члена. В ответ Ана застонала. Похоже, ей это нравилось не меньше, чем ему.

— Пожалуйста, если передумаешь — останови меня.

— Хорошо. А теперь заткнись и переходи к делу.

Джек прекрасно понимал, что не сможет отговорить Ану и только разозлит ее попытками, поэтому начал медленно двигать бедрами вперед-назад. Он попытался представить, что трахает ее в рот, но не смог — все было совершенно иначе. И гораздо лучше. 

Он снова подался вперед, по-прежнему чувствуя стыд. Ана стиснула бедро Джека рукой, молча напоминая ему, что все хорошо, и он решился двигаться резче, погружаться глубже. Не слишком глубоко, конечно — Джек едва представлял себе, сколько именно места занимает человеческий глаз, и насколько сильно он может войти, ничего не повредив.

Ане его неспешный ритм был не совсем по душе, она явно ожидала, что Джек будет вколачиваться в ее глазницу так же неистово, как когда-то вколачивался в задницу. Не дожидаясь, пока он решится ускориться сильнее, она начала качать головой в такт его движениям. Джек попытался замедлиться, надеясь, что она все возьмет под контроль — но в ответ Ана больно шлепнула его по ягодице, подгоняя: она не хотела, чтобы он останавливался или отдавал ей всю власть.

Ей было нужно, чтобы он перехватывал контроль, чтобы он был грубым и страстным. 

Отбросив сомнения, Джек пристроил руку у нее на затылке, а другую — опустил на плечо, и притянул Ану к себе ближе, продолжая толкаться вперед. 

Короткий вздох сменился протяжным стоном удовольствия. Джек снова заворчал в ответ, позволяя себе отбросить стыд, наслаждаться тем, каково это — погружать член в глазницу, снова и снова. Он все еще был осторожен, стараясь не навредить Ане, но уже не сдерживался. Именно этого она и хотела. Она завела свободную руку между своих бедер и начала тереться об нее, чтобы скорее дойти до пика.

Джек ускорился еще сильнее. Его движения стали прерывистыми, хаотичными, но даже сквозь стоны и вздохи он слышал звук, с которым его член входил в глазницу и выскальзывал наружу. 

Наверняка чувствуя, что тот уже близок к разрядке, Ана стиснула обеими руками бедра Джека, опустила голову так сильно, как только могла — и он кончил в нее. Она мягко усмехнулась, когда его член выскользнул из раскрытых век и последние капли спермы сползли вниз по щеке.

— Ана, я... — только и выдохнул Джек, не в силах подобрать подходящие слова. 

Снова встав во весь рост, Ана нежно провела пальцами по его лицу:

— Спасибо, Джек.

— Это я должен тебя благодарить. 

Джек торопливо подтянул штаны, застегнул ширинку и подал Ане тряпицу, чтобы она могла привести себя в порядок.

Закончив вытираться, Ана ласково обняла Джека — точно как в те времена, когда они были счастливы втроем, с Гейбом. И впервые с момента роспуска «Overwatch» он почувствовал себя молодым. 

Ана посмотрела на него нежно — и подмигнула веками пустого глаза. Джек засмеялся в ответ. 

Он никогда не знал, чего от нее ожидать. Но именно поэтому Джек ее и любил.


End file.
